


You Make Me Strong

by awoogah123



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awoogah123/pseuds/awoogah123
Summary: Kevin goes to help Jean after his escape from the Ravens
Relationships: Kevin Day/Jean Moreau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	You Make Me Strong

Abby’s house was dark, all of the lights switched off, yet it still managed to seem homely. Kevin fumbled in his jacket pocket, retrieving the keys and unlocking the front door. If it was any other time, Kevin would have knocked, but as it was at least one o’clock in the morning, he thought he’d leave Abby to sleep. Plus, he didn’t want to risk waking Jean up; Kevin remembered how hard it was for him when he left the Ravens, and he didn’t want to rouse Jean from a potentially peaceful slumber.  
Locking the front door behind him, Kevin dragged his feet into the living room, slipping his shoes off and stretching out on Abby’s couch. As he lay in the darkness, he listened to the slight murmuring from upstairs. He figured Abby was talking to Jean as he couldn’t think of a possible reason why someone might ring Abby at this time of night. He fought the urge to jump up from the couch and follow the voices upstairs, to go and check on Jean himself; he knew that Jean wouldn’t want to see him, and if Jean had just woken from a nightmare, Kevin knew it would only make things worse. Instead, Kevin fell asleep, the thoughts racing around his mind.

“Kevin,” Abby called, interrupting Kevin’s deep sleep, the hand on his shoulder was annoying and he didn’t want to deal with it right. He shrugged her hand off and rolled over, turning his back to Abby. “Kevin Day,” Abby continued, “do not ignore me.”  
“What?” Kevin asked, voice muffled from the couch cushions. Abby’s hand was back on his shoulder, jostling it, urging him to turn around. With a dramatic sigh, Kevin turned to her, blinking a couple times to allow his eyes to adjust to the bright light of the room.  
“I didn’t hear you come in last night,” Abby said, she was showered and dressed and looked way too awake for this early in the morning; then again, Kevin wasn’t actually sure what time it was.  
“I used my key,” Kevin replied.  
“I don’t mind,” Abby said, “just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”  
“I wanted to see Jean,” Kevin shrugged, the words out before he could stop them. A small smile played on Abby’s lips,  
“I thought as much.” She said. “He’s in a pretty bad place at the moment, he could do with some company.” After a handful of visits since Jean’s escape from the Ravens, Kevin knew well enough that he was in a bad place. He also knew that Jean had no desire to see Kevin.  
“He doesn’t want to see me,” Kevin said, trying – and failing – for a nonchalant expression.  
“I’m not so sure about that,” Abby said, reaching out and squeezing Kevin’s shoulder; just as Kevin opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, Abby cut him off. “He had another nightmare last night, a bad one.” Kevin nodded, remembering well the nightmares he had when he’d first arrived at Abby’s, the nightmares he still had from time to time.  
“Is he okay?” Kevin asked, toying with a loose string on the edge of the couch.  
Abby shrugged, sighing deeply, “About as okay as you were when you first came here.” Kevin’s heart clenched – he hated to think of Jean hurting this much, hurting at all. “Do you remember what helped you, Kevin?”  
“Andrew,” Kevin replied quietly.  
“Andrew, exactly,” Abby agreed. “You had Andrew; who does Jean have?” Kevin stayed silent as he mulled over that in his mind – who did Jean have? No one. Well, apart from Kevin.  
“Me,” Kevin said quietly.  
“You could go tell him that,” Abby suggested, glancing over her shoulder as if Jean was stood behind her. “I have some errands to run this morning, so I’ll be out. Would you mind staying with Jean? I’m not too happy with leaving him on his own.”  
“Sure,” Kevin agreed, nodding slowly, Abby flashed Kevin a quick smile.  
“It’s eleven o’clock, by the way,” Abby called back from the doorway, “I thought I’d let you have some sleep.” Kevin nodded at her, a silent thank you, and watched on as Abby left, leaving Kevin and Jean alone.  
Kevin wasn’t sure if he was making the right decision as he climbed Abby’s stairs, he urgently wanted to speak to Jean but maybe he should wait a while, or wait for Jean to make the first move. Kevin’s legs obviously had other ideas, though, because they carried him up the stairs and across the landing to Jean’s closed door. There was no sound on the other side of the door, so Kevin knocked, waited a moment and then creaked the door open.  
“Jean?” Kevin asked softly. Jean was laying on the bed, the duvet pulled high to his chin, his back was facing the door, but Kevin could tell from his irregular, shaky breaths that Jean was awake. When he was met with silence, Kevin tried again. “Jean, I know you’re awake.”  
“Go away,” Jean said, so quiet that Kevin wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it.  
“I want to talk to you,” Kevin said, slowly closing the door behind him.  
“Well, I don’t want to talk to you,” Jean replied. “Leave me alone.”  
“You don’t mean that,” Kevin said, more as a comfort to himself than anything else.  
“I do,” Jean said, voice cracking. Not wanting to press Jean, Kevin let out a deep breath as he slumped against the wall, trying to get comfortable – he wasn’t sure how long it would be until Jean was willing to talk, but Kevin was prepared to wait.  
Once Jean had realised that Kevin had no intention of leaving, and was more than happy to stare at the back of Jean’s head, he let out an exasperated sigh, slowly sitting up and turning to face Kevin. Despite having seen Jean multiple times since he had fled, Kevin was still not prepared for Jean’s wrecked appearance. Kevin bit back a curse, knowing it would do nothing to help Jean. The abundance of bruises across Jean’s face were a multitude of colours – ranging from dark yellows and deep purples. The worst were around Jean’s pale eyes and nose, which Riko had broken in the attack. Jean’s dark hair was sticking up in every which way which only accentuated how uneven it was, how much hair had been yanked out.  
Jean’s eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Kevin, “What did you want, Kevin?”  
Kevin cleared his throat, quickly composing himself. “I wanted to see you, Jean. Needed to see you,” he added hurriedly. Jean’s gaze was heavy and lingering as he watched Kevin, and although he didn’t look angry, he certainly didn’t look welcoming – not that Kevin could blame him, he knew full well what Jean was going through.  
When Jean made no attempt to answer Kevin, Kevin’s shoulders slumped slightly as the realisation that Jean really didn’t want to speak to him sunk in. He stood up straight, ready to leave Jean alone, when Jean shuffled over closer to the wall, and pulled the corner of the duvet down – a silent invite for Kevin to come and join him. Hesitant, Kevin slowly made his way toward the bed, not wanting to invade Jean’s space if it wasn’t really what he wanted; but as Jean looked up at Kevin expectantly, Kevin slid in beside him, pulling the duvet up around the two of them. They lay side-by-side, facing the ceiling as their elbows brushed against each other, this was the closest the two of them had been in years, and Kevin had missed it greatly.  
“I’m sorry,” Kevin whispered into the silence. Jean let out a small groan of pain as he moved onto his side, facing Kevin.  
“For what?” Jean asked, accent strong and only helping to remind Kevin how much he had missed Jean.  
“For leaving you,” Kevin said, twisting around to face Jean. “For letting this happen to you,” he said, gesturing at Jean’s face.  
“You didn’t let this happen,” Jean said, shaking his head. Silence dawned on them again as they looked into one another’s eyes, Kevin’s bright green gaze met with Jean’s pale grey one.  
“It’s my fault,” Kevin said, barely a whisper.  
“Don’t ever say that,” Jean said, brow furrowing.  
“I shouldn’t have ever left you,” Kevin said, shaking his head.  
“But you didn’t leave me,” Jean said, Kevin quirked a brow. “Yes, you left me here,” Jean said, gesturing between the two of their bodies, “but you didn’t leave me here.” Jean said, bringing his hand to his heart. “You make me strong.”  
“Je t’aime, Jean,” Kevin said, rogue tears sliding down his cheeks. As Jean stared back at him, a blank expression on his still-beautiful face, Kevin was sure that Jean would tell him no, or at least ignore him. Instead, Jean’s mouth broke into a small smile,  
“Je t’aime aussi, Kevin,” Jean said quietly. Kevin felt his heartbeat triple as Jean’s words sunk in – he loved him.  
Kevin leaned in closer, until their noses were almost touching, and he searched Jean’s eyes – waiting for some sort of confirmation. When Jean gave a small nod, Kevin closed the small space between them and began to kiss Jean – memories of sneaking around at the Nest came flooding back, Kevin couldn’t help but smile to himself, knowing that those days were long gone.  
As they slowly broke apart, their hands entwined, Kevin ran a soothing thumb over the back of Jean’s hand.  
“You should get some sleep,” Kevin suggested, bringing Jean’s hand up and planting small kisses along his knuckles. “You’ll be fine, I promise. And if you do have a nightmare, I’ll be right here beside you.” Jean visibly relaxed and he cuddled up closer to Kevin. “I’ll never leave you again,” Kevin whispered in Jean’s ear, planting a small kiss on a particularly nasty bruise before relaxing beside Jean, holding him in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on 'Strong' by One Direction


End file.
